


Chasing Ghosts

by RNard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mystery, Pining, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNard/pseuds/RNard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy AU. Zayn and Harry are spies employed at F.O.R.T.R.E.S.S. They were in love, but things fell apart when Zayn left his badge and vanished without a word. Fast-forward three years, Harry is assigned the task of retrieving a rare and deadly poison. A spy from a rival organization R.E.D is sent on the same mission. Harry’s opponent is more skilled and sharp than any he's ever faced and the last person he ever expected to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the you&I fragrance commercial, I knew that I had to write a zarry spy AU. Enjoy!  
> based on this gifset: http://omgzarry.tumblr.com/post/112834261713

It took Harry less than ten seconds to open the locked drawer. He had done this so many times that he could probably do it in his sleep. He pulled it open and inside was a single blue notebook. Harry quickly flipped through the pages of writing. He paused when he landed on the page with the safe combination scrawled on it. He ripped the paper from the notebook and went to leave the office.

He stopped when he heard shuffling behind him. Harry looked at the source of the noise and his eyes widened. A masked agent was in the room with him.  
  
The agent hit Harry with all of his weight and they both crashed through the office door and into the hallway. The agent was still on him and as he started to go down. They crashed to the ground with Harry taking the brunt of the fall. The spy got off of Harry and grabbed the paper with the safe combination. He then ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner.  
  
Harry recovered and ran down the halls after the spy. He entered the room where the safe was and cursed at what he saw.

He found the safe wide open in the corner. The other spy had gotten to it first. There was no sign of the rare orb that Harry was assigned to retrieve. A single red card sat at the bottom of the safe.

The spy was gone with the wind.

\--

Harry stood in Niall’s living room. He looked out the window and his thoughts drifted to the agent from his most recent mission. He had replayed their encounter over and over again in his head. It’s been a while since Harry has met an opponent who could match him. He fished out the red card that was left at the scene from his pocket and held it up to the light as if it would solve all of the mysteries. Niall came out to the living room and set the drinks and snacks down.

“So, what happened?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders and gave Niall a recap of the mission.  
  
“Jesus.. Harry, are you sure you’re all right?”  
  
“I'm fine, Niall.”  
  
Harry was still embarrassed. He was ambushed and outsmarted by a rival spy and he was aware it would most likely be the subject of his fellow agents at F.O.R.T.R.E.S.S.  
  
“You said he left a card, right? Lemme see it.”  
  
Harry twirled the red card and handed it to Niall. The technical analyst took a quick look at the card. He nodded and handed it back to Harry.

“Well?”  
  
“It was probably a R.E.D agent.” He said. “That’s their calling call.”

R.E.D. is a spy organization that recruits only the best of the best. R.E.D is known for its aggressive nature and it targets the best agents from other organizations. It then persuades the agents to join them using any means necessary. Many of F.O.R.T.R.E.S.S’ agents have converted to R.E.D for different reasons over the years. It’s still an ongoing issue.

However, R.E.D has never tried to recruit Harry. It was a little odd, for Harry was considered one of the most experienced, skilled and respected agents at F.O.R.T.R.E.S.S. Harry could not imagine working for such a ruthless organization, though. R.E.D agents are trained to be relentless and unfeeling. The agents are not afraid to use force to achieve their goals. Harry got to experience this first-hand from his encounter with the R.E.D agent.

“Harry, are we ready to start our Netflix marathon?”

Harry smiled.

“We’re ready.”

\--

Harry waited patiently in the ceiling for his cue. He knew that timing was a crucial factor in this assignment.

He was informed that R.E.D was also after the poison and to be on his A-game. It was likely that the R.E.D agent he had faced from before was going to be sent on the mission. Harry was secretly itching for a rematch.

The floating white mechanism had lowered and ejected the bottle onto the stand in the center of the room. Blue laser beams activated and crisscrossed around the bottle. The vault closed and Harry acted.

He took out his burning laser pen and cut out the octagonal shape in the ceiling. He lifted the cut-out and placed it to the side and then he lowered himself down with his wires. He stopped when he was hovering above the bottle of deadly pink liquid.

Harry reached out for the item and then he paused. He heard the sound of a laser cutting above him. He looked up to see another masked agent lowering down on his wires. The spy stopped above the bottle. It was the R.E.D agent.

Harry pulled off his mask and the R.E.D agent mirrored him. Harry’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. The other man looked surprised too. Harry could not take his eyes of the R.E.D agent.

“Zayn…?”

“Harry.”

The tension in the air was suffocating and the next moments passed by like a blur. Harry went to grab the bottle but Zayn grabbed his wrist and then kicked him to the side. Zayn moved in for the bottle, but Harry was not backing down. He propelled forward with all of his weight and crashed into Zayn. They both went spinning around in circles on their wires.

He kicked Zayn hard and dove down. He reached for the bottle and snatched it.

Harry scanned the vault and he realized that he was alone. The soft humming from the floating mechanism’s propellers grew louder to his ears.

Zayn was gone.

\--

Harry returned to F.O.R.T.R.E.S.S’ headquarters. He was greeted with congratulations and praise for his successful mission. Even Liam Payne, one of the commanders at F.O.R.T.R.E.S.S, stopped Harry in the hallway to congratulate him.

“Harry, excellent work on the mission. That vault’s security level was the highest in the country. You were able to bypass the system and retrieve the bottle with a R.E.D agent on your tail.”

Harry didn’t answer.

“Harry, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You seemed to get tense when I mentioned the R.E.D agent. Are you sure everything’s fine?”

“It’s nothing. I'm exhausted from the mission, that's all.”

“Right, well I won't keep you. Keep up the outstanding work, Harry.” He said. “Good night.”

“Thank you, Mr. Payne. I will. Good night.”

\--

Harry went straight home that night and collapsed in his bed. He screamed into his pillow until his throat was raw and the pull of sleep gradually took over him.

\--

Zayn spent his day rewinding his encounter with Harry. When he left F.O.R.T.R.E.S.S for R.E.D, he never thought that he would ever see Harry again.

“Zayn, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, Lou.”

“This has to do with your latest mission, innit?”

Zayn moved his eyes away and looked up at the television screen behind Louis’ shoulder.

“I know there was a F.O.R.T.R.E.S.S agent at the scene.”

Zayn said nothing.

“Was it Harry?”

“Good night, Louis.”

Zayn walked away, leaving his friend to watch in confusion.

Not once did he look back.

\--  
  
Almost two weeks have passed since Harry met Zayn on that fateful mission. Harry had just finished a new mission. It was a little past midnight and he was heading home.

Harry set his keys on the kitchen counter. He could tell something wasn’t right. He took out his gun and made his way to the closest room. His suspicions and intuition were confirmed. Standing in his bedroom was a man Harry didn’t know.

"Nice place. You weren't home so I let myself in.” the stranger said. “I hope you don't mind."  
  
Harry raised his gun.  
  
"Don't fucking move. Get on the ground."  
  
The man rolled his eyes as he got down on the floor. Harry pushed his face into the floor and patted him down for weapons. He felt something in the man’s pocket. The stranger moved his head to the side.  
  
"I didn't tell you to move."

A look of annoyance came across the stranger’s face.  
  
"I couldn't breathe with my face in the ground."  
  
"Don't fucking move again."  
  
It wasn’t a weapon that Harry found in his pocket. It was badge. This man was an agent.

"Louis Tomlinson.” Harry read. “You're a R.E.D agent.”  
  
"Yes and I'm off duty right now. They don’t know I’m here talking to you, okay?” He said.

"Fine. Then what do you want?"

Louis got off the ground. He stood up and straightened his clothes. Harry threw his badge back to him.  
  
"It’s about Zayn."

Harry said nothing.

“He left his badge this morning and disappeared.”

Harry was quiet for moment.

“This wouldn't be the first time he has run away from something. Is that all you came to tell me? If it is, you know the way out."  
  
Harry was unimpressed and he hoped it showed on his face.  
  
"Did Zayn ever tell you why he joined R.E.D?"  
  
"No he didn’t and I don't care."  
  
Harry was lying. He did care. He had spent days and nights hurt, alone and confused. He wondered why Zayn had left him. Wherever he went, he could have asked Harry to come with him. Zayn left without saying a word. He left without saying goodbye.  
  
"He did it for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“How do you think R.E.D hires the best? They threatened to kill you. Zayn agreed to join and he made them promise that they wouldn’t recruit or hurt you no matter what.”  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"He loved you. He never stopped loving you. When he joined R.E.D, all he talked about was how you would never forgive him."

“He left because of me?”

“Yes, he did.”

"Where is he now? Is he safe?"  
  
"I don't know where he is. I'm certain he'll find a way to contact me. R.E.D is looking for him but if Zayn doesn't want to be found then no one can find him. Not even R.E.D."

Louis smiled.

“Here, this is for you.”

“What is it?”

Louis pulled out a folded note from a little secret compartment inside his watch. It’s been years, but Harry recognized the writing as Zayn’s. They used to write little notes and letters to each other all the time. Harry kept them all in a box under his bed. He would take them out and read them from time to time. It was impossible for Harry not smile whenever he read them.

“He gave it to me the night before he left. I should have suspected something, to be honest.” Louis said. “He told me to make sure you got it. Does it mean anything to you?”

The note had a simple message: _meet me at Rush at 7_ _– Zayn_

“Yeah.” Harry said.  
  
\--  
  
Harry did not imagine he would ever step foot on Rush Mountain again. This place held too many memories for Harry and Zayn. His mind shifted back to the times they had been together. This was their secret getaway. They would come up here at night to watch shooting stars, steal kisses, and share their secrets, hopes, fears and dreams with each other. They were so young and in love.  
  
When Harry arrived, Zayn was already there waiting for him. He was looking up at early morning sky with his back to Harry. He was smoking and Harry knew that Zayn often craved a smoke when he was nervous. Zayn heard Harry coming up behind him. He took one last drag and crushed the cigarette under his heel. Harry was silent as Zayn turned to face him.

He was just as beautiful as Harry remembered.

Silent moments rolled by and the sun began to rise.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry." It was all he could say.  
  
Zayn leaned forward and held Harry against him. Harry closed his eyes. In that moment he knew everything would be okay between them. Harry was done chasing ghosts and all of the mysteries were solved. 

In Zayn's arms, he was home.


End file.
